


The Third Law of Motion

by catbel



Series: The WinterIron Laws of Motion [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical Conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Bucky had meticulously planned the evening. He'd practice his speech numerous times and had accounted for almost anything that could derail his perfect marriage proposal. The only thing he hadn't planned for was Tony ending up in the emergency room.





	

_“_ _For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction”_ \- Newton’s Third Law of Motion

 

Bucky inhales deeply and counts down from ten mentally before exhaling. The smell of coffee wafts in the air as the machine pours a single serving of instant coffee into a paper cup. It’s Bucky’s fourth cup of coffee and it tastes worse than the army rationed coffee he used to drink, but he needs it. He has been waiting on edge for hours in the ER after Tony collapsed at the annual Maria Stark Foundation Charity Gala.

The warmth from the thin paper cup spreads throughout his flesh hand. It’s his fault. He should’ve seen the signs. Bucky has noticed it since he first met Tony. The slight hitch in the genius's breathing and the bouts of coughing that happened from time to time. While Tony never complained about chest pains, Bucky knew Tony experienced discomfort.

The whole evening seems insignificant now. Bucky and Tony dressed in their finest suits for the gala since it was rare for them to attend SI events together. The media and basically anyone who didn’t live under a rock knew Tony and Bucky were dating and had been since college. Or as the press liked to frame it, ‘Tony Stark - Infamous Playboy in a Stable Relationship for Over Four Years! When’s the Break Up Happening?’.

Tonight was going to special, or at least Bucky was planning to make it special. The ring sitting in the pocket of his tux now felt like a sinking stone. Tonight was supposed to be the night he finally proposed to Tony. Steve had had enough of Bucky second guessing himself and all but threatened to propose to Tony for Bucky if he didn’t make a move soon.

The plan was perfect. Bucky, with the help of Jarvis, was going to approach the stage after Maria went over her spiel and ask Tony to join him on stage. From there Bucky had planned to recite his well rehearsed declaration of love for his boyfriend and then pop the question. While the plan was flashier than Bucky’s taste, marrying a Stark held the same weight as marrying royalty. The entire world was bound to make their lives a public matter, so Bucky may as well propose publicly.

Except none of that happened.

The coughing had been worse than usual tonight. The two of them had been enjoying a drink outside, but it may as well have been a smoking lounge. Bucky had hurried Tony inside and the slight wheeze in Tony’s breathing seemed to disappear.

Maria was about halfway through her speech when Tony murmured he was feeling light headed. It all occurred in slow motion. Tony’s complexion paled, his breathing labored as his body went limp, sending Bucky and him to the ground.

So, here they all were now. Anxiously waiting in the ER for an update on Tony. Bucky is aware of how foolish he and the Starks must look dressed in clothing that costs more than what many of the nurses make annually, but it’s difficult to feel like an idiot when Howard Stark is making a big enough ass out of himself to draw any attention to Bucky and the others.

Howard, being the impatient man that he is, forced his way past the nurses and manages to corner a doctor after getting tired of waiting.

“Are you some sorta quack?” Howard seethes as he pushes his finger at the doctor’s chest. “What diploma mill pushed your sorry ass out, huh? Anthony has had the best doctors since birth and you’re trying to tell me not one of them were able to diagnose COPD? He’s too young to have COPD!”

“Dear.” Maria rushes over at the sound of Howard’s raised voice. Her hand rests on his arm and she gently pulls him a few steps back from the doctor. “We will be seeking a second opinion. Thank you,” She replies, her tone sweet yet short at the same time.

Bucky sips at his coffee. It makes sense. Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease was not uncommon, but how it went undiagnosed until Tony’s mid-twenties is troubling. Tony succumbing to the disease at such a young age is even more concerning. Then again, what doctor would want to deliver bad news to Howard Stark? The more Bucky mulls over the possible and likely diagnoses; in all honesty it’s a miracle Tony hasn’t ended up here sooner.

Tony was constantly inhaling smoke throughout his life. Howard was a known social smoker, especially cigars; and while Maria hid it well, Tony and Bucky knew she snuck cigarettes every now and then. Bucky rests his head in the palm of his hands. All the experiments that exploded in the lab and the parties they went to with smoke. Bucky felt sick. Tony could’ve gone into a fit at any given moment.

“They’ve already called for the family doctor,” Jarvis says quietly from the seat next to Bucky.  “I’m so sorry, Mr. Barnes. I know how forward you were looking to making the evening a special occasion.”

Bucky looks at Jarvis. The man is well past the age of retirement, yet he continues to still faithfully assist the Stark family. Which is why Bucky had asked Jarvis for his blessing to marry Tony instead of Howard or Maria. Jarvis was more of parental figure to Tony than Howard and Maria could ever hope to be. “It don’t matter. I just want to know he’s okay.”

“Anthony is stronger than many give him credit for, as I’m sure you’re aware. I do know that as long as his loved ones are supportive he will persevere. Pardon me, I believe Mr. Stark needs me.” Jarvis slowly stands, leaning on his cane to keep his balance.  Bucky watches the man soothe Howard with ease and he wonders if Edwin Jarvis is even human. How any mortal could have the patience to handle Howard Stark all these years and not go insane was more than Bucky could comprehend.

**…**

 

Hours pass and the family doctor delivers the same news, which is followed by shouting and what Bucky can only describe as the most brutal firing he will ever witness in his lifetime. The good news is Tony is free to go in the morning and that’s enough to appease Howard. Maria and Jarvis, on the other hand, insist on visiting the Stark heir before leaving for the night.

Another half hour goes by and Bucky is finally allowed to see Tony alone. Visiting hours ended long ago, but Bucky is pretty sure Maria must’ve made a generous donation since none of the nurses so much as blink at Bucky going to Tony’s private room.

While Bucky stands outside Tony’s room he catches his reflection in the glass window. He looks tired. Worse than tired, actually. His suit is a wrinkled mess and his once perfectly gelled hair is greasy and unkempt. The person staring back at him is one Bucky hasn’t seen in a few years.

The soldier.

Cold eyes stare back at him and Bucky remembers them all too well. He feels himself becoming detached from the present - a chill running over him. Bucky bits the inside of his cheek so he can remain in the present. Tony needs him right now, he can’t waste time slipping back into the past.

He knocks on the door even though Tony is expecting him, his heart in his throat.

“Please tell me you there’s a cheeseburger hidden behind your back,” Tony says breathlessly as soon as Bucky enters.

Bucky’s hand automatically goes to the box in his pocket. “Really? That’s the first thing you’re gonna say to me?”

“Pretty please, tell me you have a cheeseburger?” Tony bats his eyelashes for show. “I’m starving. I didn’t so much as get a single caviar egg tonight.” He throws his hand across his forehead, acting as if he’s about to swoon.

Bucky moves over to Tony’s bedside and uses his flesh hand to cup Tony’s face. “How are ya?”

“Fine,” Tony says automatically.

“Tony.” Bucky repeats, firmly.

Tony sighs and Bucky sees the mask from earlier slipping. “I don’t know...it’s a lot to take in. People are acting like I have a hole in my chest or something.”

“Just cause you ain’t mortally wounded doesn’t mean we don’t care. Lotta people got COPD. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Bucky’s hand slides down to Tony’s shoulder.

“Tell that to Howard. Thought he was going to have stroke when my doctor confirmed the first diagnosis. Mom is probably talking his ear off about all the smoking and other chemicals I’ve been around.” Tony sucks in a big breath of air and Bucky finds himself holding his own breath.

“I’ll get a nurse.” Bucky tries to pull away, but Tony’s hand grabs Bucky’s arm as he shakes his head. Tony’s name is on the tip of Bucky’s tongue when he find himself being pulled down onto the bed.

“You happy to see me or you got something in your pocket?” Tony grins up at Bucky, his fingers leisurely running through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s eyes widen and for a moment he panics. From the way Tony arches his brow it’s clear he has no idea what’s actually in Bucky’s pocket.

It’s now or never.

“Tony,” Bucky tries to keep his voice even. “I have something important to ask you.”

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Tony asks as Bucky kneels down on one knee.

Bucky can feel his hands shake as he reaches for his pocket. “I-I have loved you since our first kiss. You have never treated me like a invalid and you’re smart, and kind - and an amazing person. When I came home from my tour, I was broken and I thought no one would ever want to be with me -”

“Bucky -”

Bucky takes the box out of his pocket and Tony’s mouth is left gaping. “I love you, Tony Stark,” Bucky continues. “I love you so much and it would mean the world to me if you would allow me to marry you.” The ring easily slides onto Tony’s finger and Bucky waits on bated breath for an answer.

“Did I hit my head?” Tony cocks his head to side, his eyes moving between the ring on his finger and Bucky.

“No, I caught ya on your way down. Pretty sure I got more banged up than you did.”  It was true, Bucky had gained a few bruises when he cushioned Tony’s fall. Not that he regretted it, if he had to do it over Bucky wouldn’t change a thing. Tony could’ve seriously hurt himself if he’d landed on the marble floor full force.

Tony takes an unsteady, deep breath. “Uh oh,” his voice is barely above a whisper, but it’s enough to make Bucky worry. He hadn’t calculated what to do if Tony said no.

“Uh oh?” Bucky repeats while trying not to think about what happens to them if Tony says no right now.

Tony’s eyes begin to well up with tears. “I-I didn’t think I would cry. I’m sorry. Give me a few minutes and I won’t cry.”

Bucky finds himself at a loss for words. Tears of his own form and he can’t stop himself from snorting in laughter. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes, of course it’s a yes. Did I not say yes?” Tony says in a single breath. “I call a do over! Stop laughing!”

Bucky laughs harder causing Tony to hide his face behind his hands. The band shines in the fluorescent lighting and while it wasn’t the most expensive ring, Bucky thought it suited Tony perfectly. A raw blue diamond was centered in the middle of a 14k gold oxidized ring. It resembled many of the metals Tony worked with and the blue reminded Bucky of the many holographic screens Tony used.

“Do you like it?” Bucky takes Tony’s hands into his own after he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I love it,” Tony replies, his voice thick from crying. “I love you. Of course I want to marry you, James.”

Hearing his first name sends Bucky surging forward, his lips locking onto Tony’s. The kiss is oddly reminiscent of their first kiss all those years ago. It’s not the best considering the two of them had been crying only a few minutes before, but Bucky will always consider this kiss one of his favorites.

“Can we get cheeseburgers to celebrate?” Tony asks, but Bucky knows it’s more of a statement of what’s going to happen.

One phone call to Happy and about forty minutes later, Happy himself arrives with two large bags and a drink carrier.

“Howdy, boss.” Happy hands the bag over to Tony as he winks at Bucky. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

Tony’s already stuffing his face with food, but he pauses to give Happy a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Happy. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble.” Bucky carefully unwraps his burger and once the smell hits him he realizes just how hungry he is. Bucky is about to take a bit when he notices Happy’s forehead wrinkle with what Bucky thinks is concern.

“When did you get that ring?” Happy’s eyes are locked onto Tony’s hand.

Suddenly Bucky doesn’t feel so hungry. He hadn’t really thought what Happy would think if he and Tony got married. Like Edwin Jarvis, Bucky valued Happy’s blessing. He had been with the Stark family for years and always knew how to cheer up Tony during the strained times with Howard.

“We’re engaged! Bucky proposed before you got here.” Tony chimes in, holding his hand up in the air to give Happy a clear view.

Tony continues to eat as if nothing is out of the ordinary, but Bucky tenses, too nervous to so much as move a finger.

A pair of large arms envelop him and Bucky relaxes when he registers Happy is hugging him.

“Welcome to the family, Barnes.” Happy’s voice booms in the small hospital room. He stops hugging Bucky at Tony’s request, which Bucky is thankful for. He eats while Tony and Happy talk, his body still buzzing with adrenaline after all that transpired.

“You two, scooch together. I want a picture of the newly engaged couple.” Happy takes his cellphone out of his blazer pocket and motions with both of his hands for Tony and Bucky to move closer to one another.

Tony is half finished with his second cheeseburger while Bucky has only just started. Each are still holding their food in front of them. Tony’s ring proudly on display as Happy snaps the picture.

“Hap, send me that, would you?” Tony’s hand reaches for his phone left for him on the nightstand.

Happy’s fingers haven’t stop moving across the phone’s screen. “You got it, Boss.”

Bucky finishes eating and hears a soft pinging sound. He taps his phone to life and sees it’s a text from Steve.

 

FROM: STEVIE

Congrats! Nice photo :)

 

Bucky thinks nothing of it. Tony must’ve sent the picture to all of their friends.

“Wow. It hasn't even been ten minutes.” Happy grins after looking at Tony’s phone.

 

TO STEVIE:

It’s on Instagram isn’t it?

 

FROM STEVIE:

Your hair looks gross. Wash it! :p

 

TO STEVIE:

You’re gross!

 

Bucky shoots Tony a half hearted glare and receives a shrug in reply.

Tony offers Bucky a french fry as a peace offering. “People were gonna find out sooner or later. You know I don’t like to wait.”

“This is not what I had planned.” Bucky states aloud before he can stop himself.

“Ha!” Happy barks. “You should know by now nothing goes as planned with Tony.”

“He’s got a point.” Tony adds without looking away from his phone. Bucky leans in and catches a glimpse of a ring Tony has pulled up. It’s very similar to the design Tony’s currently wearing, except with a brilliant red stone in the center.

“Don’t look! It’s bad luck...probably.” Tony quickly closes out of the internet browser and pecks Bucky on the cheek. There’s a distinct click of a camera and Bucky glances over to see Happy holding his phone up.

“I get to post that one.” Bucky asserts.

  
Happy sends the photo to Bucky’s phone and the moment he receives it he admires the picture in awe. Bucky doesn’t waste time messing with filters. His fingers hover above the keyboard for a moment before he decides on what he wants to write. Below the photo the caption reads: The happiest day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> The final part is here! Thanks to all who stuck around for the whole series. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me! You can see what Tony and Bucky's rings look like on my [Tumblr](http://catbelwrites.tumblr.com/post/157169369612/tony-and-buckys-rings-from-the-final-part-of-laws)


End file.
